Why only 3 days? A Phantomhive Visit
by xxmimixx2
Summary: The Phantomhive Mansion are expecting guests. One is apparently Ciel's long lost cousins. How would they treat their guests...? M rating in later chapters hehehe
1. Rach's Hour

~Rach's Hour~

As a child, I never had a real lovable family that looked like me. I've never met anyone that could look like me and say "You're part of us". I was adopted.

The family that I was adopted from was rich, English nobles that were even recognized by the queen of England. My background was from a poor, non-English family that wasn't as well known or anything. I came from another part of the world (America) and I was shipped here to be raised by them. Luckily, I made new sister name Nel who was really nice. Even though we didn't look alike due to our completely different features (skin color, hair, etc.), we grew our relationship with one another as if were always related.

The reason why my sister and I will be narrating back and forth is because this story revolves around us. I've never even visited my other family yet who we call them the Phantomhives. They were rich and something about them makes this really famous family unique (according to my sister). What I know is that my sister is cousins to the person who owns the home and she said that they never liked me.

We were going to visit them for some negotiations about the mansion and how should we all keep the fortune once Nel's cousin gets married with our sister Lady Elizabeth. Unlike Nel, she's short, has a flat chest, very pretty, has blonde curly hair, and is a spoil brat. She nearly gets what she wants and if Nel asks her parents what she wanted, she would just have to wait. Kind of silly but that was the relationship between the two. Matter a fact, Lady Elizabeth is getting married to the current headmaster of the Phantomhive mansion once they turn to proper age which is weird because they're also both cousins. Once we enter the house, things started to change within a matter of three days since we were spending the time with them.

It was November 4th, 1898. I was only about fifteen and the time and my sister Nel was a little older. Lady Elizabeth wasn't with us but she comes with Nel at a certain occasions, just not this time. I was wearing a long Victorian pink and red dress with rubber black gloves with rubies and my sister Nel was wearing the usual (brown knee-high boots, blue shorts, black and blue tales man coat, and the usual gothic attire). We were on a wagon with our mother who was sitting across from us looking very elegant and pretty.

I wasn't too happy to come along because I've never met these people before. My arms were crossed and I was not very happy about this trip. We live a few miles away from England and the trip wasn't all so exciting. Nel was looking forward to seeing her cousin again since it has been a while since they last saw one another. She had everything planned out and Nel wanted me to be extra good.

I pouted, "Sis, are we there yet? I'm hungry."

"Woman, calm down. You ate something before we went on this wagon." Nel was looking at me and at the window.

"Girls, be proper now. Nel, stay mature and proper and act like a woman when you see your cousin today. He would be looking forward to seeing you." Mom fixed her beret as she says this.

I was still complaining and getting frustrated because of the long trip. I wanted to go to my guess room and sleep all day. I didn't want to come to this business or whatever trip anyway but I did.

The wagon came to a halt and a gorgeous mansion that I couldn't recognized. It had a garden, trees, and even had vines growing on the buildings interior. I thought that I was in downtown London but I wasn't. It was really the Phantomhive's home.

The mom beamed, "Girls, we're finally here. Let's get out of here and go tell the Phantomhives that we're here."

The driver of the wagon got off the front and came to the right door that led out to the mansions entrance. Of course mother and Nel came out first but I stayed until someone could help me out of here. I needed steps because I was too scared and too big just to come out for myself.

Nel came to the entrance of the mansion and took a deep breath.

"Boy, I can't wait to see him again. I'm curious to know how his parents are." She turned her direction at me.

"Sis, I would send someone for help to take you."

As soon as she walked in, she looked down and saw a little old man drinking green tea. We call him Mr. Tanaka who was one of the servants. She was kind of confused but she was okay. Coming down the hall was a little short boy with a similar outfit that my sister was wearing. He had an eye patch on his left eye and never smiles. This was the owner of the mansion name Ciel Phantomhive.

"Well, isn't it Nel. I'm honored for you to come. And isn't it Auntie with her as well."

"Oh don't mention it. Nel isn't the only person here with us today."

Ciel said with an unpleasing attitude, "Is Lady Elizabeth with you again?"

"No, but she is supposedly going to come tomorrow and greet you."

Mom walked ahead of the two and greeted the servants. Their names were Mr. Tanaka, Maylene (who wore glasses and was a maid), Finny (who was the gardener), Bard the chef, and Sebastian Michealis who was the mansion's very handsome and interesting butler.

"Good day everyone, you all knows Nel from last year's meeting."

Nel walked in front of her mom and curtsied in front of everyone. She disliked doing it but she did it anyway.

'We have another visitor but I think she's having problems getting out." Nel giggled.

"Maybe I can send out one of the servants to go help her out and get to know her acquaintances."

Ciel walked up to Sebastian and asked him to go greet the visitor (literally me).

The butler replied, "Yes, my lord."

So the butler and Nel went back to the entrance to go help me out. Nel pointed out to Sebastian to where I was.

"Our wagon is just out this door obviously. She is waiting out there for assistance. Just call me if you have any problems with her because she's kind of not herself at the moment."

"Okay then. Thank you very much Lady Nel."

Nel went back to the group and waited with the others to be escorted to her new room. She didn't have to wait long because Ciel was there to help her out while I was being served by Sebastian.

"Nel, I will show you your room as soon as the other person that's with you will hurry up and come inside."

Nel replied, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Besides, she has Sebastian with her so she should be alright."

…..

I was still waiting for someone to get me but I got frustrated. The guy helped me down and I just gave him a look that made him not want to come back.

"Thanks for the help. My big behind was bothering me."

With my heels, I quickly but slowly (since I wasn't thin) went inside. "Nel, where are you? I've been waiting for the past ten minutes and no one to escort me."

Suddenly, I began to trip onto my dress and almost landed onto the ground. Luckily, I was caught by the very handsome butler. I didn't know him at the time but when I looked into those very dashing red eyes and black hair, I immediately fell in love. I suddenly went into thought.

_Who is this guy and how can someone this gorgeous like him know Nel?_

"Are you okay miss?" He said with his innocent look on his face.

My face turned red as he said those words. Then, I fettled with my hands.

"I'm okay thank you very much." I said nervously looking at his tall body.

He giggled, "Can I help you take in your things?"

I nodded. He grabbed the suitcases and escorted me inside with a bow.

"Right in this way Lady…"

"Rachel but you can call me Rach if you like." I said.

"Lady Rachel. That's a very pretty name for someone like yourself."

I smiled cheekily and took a curtsy at him. My face felt warm as his very attracting red eyes looked at me.

I thought to myself, _I… I think I'm really in love._

As soon as I thought this, I saw Sebastian's figure walking in front of me. I looked at his very interesting back and blushed the whole way in. I was in for a very interesting three days with Nel.


	2. Nel's Hour

**~Nel's Hour~**

As my sister was with the mansion's butler getting help, I was with Ciel who was guiding me to my room. He was shorter than me and he only went up to my chest. If you saw Ciel and me next to one other, I look like a little giant.

He turned his body around to my direction looking at me with his sad turquoise eye. "Well, this is where you'll be staying at for the next three days. It's the usual guest room that you've always stayed at, nothing special." He says this as he opens the brown door leading into the room.

I was still excited to see him looking cute and acting like himself. I went closer to him and hugged him really tight.

"Thank you Ciel! You're so sweet that I love you to death."

Ciel was suffocating with his head between my chests. "Nel, can you stop now. I can't breath."

I let go of him and was furious and it was for real. "You know that I'm asthmatic."

I frowned, "I'm sorry. It has been a while since I last saw you."

"You mean Christmas?"

"Yeah, Christmas." I never liked Christmas.

Then, Ciel sighed, "Well, get comfortable in your room while I go and check up things with the new visitor."

"She's my step sister so she's adopted. You guys never really met before so make her feel welcome."

Ciel nodded and I walked into my room with my things inside the room. I took a quick look of the room and memories began to form in my head on last years visit.

I sat on the warm queen size bed and looked at the family portraits. I saw myself in the pictures with Lady Elizabeth and Ciel, but I didn't see Rach.

"Maybe she will be in the next family portrait." I said to myself. "I'm wondering how things are going with her anyway." Then, I thought too soon.

I heard footsteps and talking down the hall and they were from Rach and Sebastian. They were getting acquaintant really well it seems. I figured that they might be talking about each other. And so, I listened to them. Their conversation was so faintly spoken due to the fact that they were down the hall bugged me. Then, I heard doors opening and closing; I knew that Sebastian showed her the room.

A few minutes passed by and I had already on my night dress. My hair was down and my chest didn't look as noticeable as it did with my outfit that I wore when I came here. I heard running and I was assuming that it was Rach. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

The voice said,"Nel, open up the door." It was Rach.

I got up the bed and jogged slowly to the door. My sister came in running and dropped on the bed with her big head buried inside the pillows.

"Nel…" She said.

"Women, I can hardly understand you." My arms were crossed and I had a stern look.

She came up running to me and whispered in my ear. "I think I'm in love."

Rach looked at me with a beaming smile on her face. I replied, "Woman, calm down. You say these things all the time."

She shook me and I fell onto my bed. I think she had too much sugar because she was too hyper.

"Nel, I'm serious this time, I think I'm really in love with the butler." She said quietly.

"Oh really... Have you started talking to him?"

She nodded, "I had already made acquaintant with him." She grabbed a pillow and sat next to me on the bed. She put the pillow on her stomach and sighed. I haven't seen her this happy before which was kind of amusing. Then I started to laugh.

"What? You think I can't show my feelings towards someone well Nel?" She faced my direction.

"I do believe in that. It's just that we can only be here for three days now. How are you going to get really acquaintant with the guy in just under three days?"

"Easy. I'll use you to guide me throughout these next few days."

After she says that, I gave her a confusing look. Then I pushed the plumped girl off my bed and went under the covers.

"Lady, don't use me in anything. You can handle things by yourself."

Rach rubbed her forehead from falling onto the ground. "Oww, why did you have to push me on the ground?"

"Well, it was because you were being stupid and it's because we're sisters."

She rolled her eyes and got off the ground. She was practically wearing the same outfit as me but it was slightly tighter because she was bigger than me. She walked out the door and sarcastically said 'goodnight' to me.

"Jeez, that girl is really strange. Well, I hope she gets to hook up with the guy because they look like a good couple."

Then I was thinking to myself, _I'm curious to know what would Ciel and I would be like if we were ever a couple. Would be both look weird or cute?_

After I thought this, I remembered that he and I are cousins. That would be really weird if we were a couple of some sort. How would our image will be like if our family finds out that we're related and we were both in love with one another? Unfortunately, I couldn't think like that.

I rested my head on the pillows and looked at the family pictures once more. I kept looking at the recent picture of Ciel and me looking very cute and I looking out of place. He was only 12 at the time and I was fourteen at the time. Everyone looked very elegant and happy but Ciel and I didn't. We never liked taking pictures so it doesn't bother the fact that we didn't look too happy about it.

_Like I said before, I want the next picture to have Rach in it and have Ciel and I smile. With all of these qualities in the picture, our portrait will look nice. The question is how to make Ciel smile and how can I make Sebastian and Rach like each other…_

I slowly close my eyes in thought and fell soundly asleep so that I could take a nice long nap. I had plans for the next few days ahead of me.

To be

Continued


	3. Rach's Moment

**~Rach's moment~**

My forehead really hurt because my sister pushed me off the bed. I felt a bump on my head and I needed to do something about it. I didn't have any makeup or anything so I didn't know what to do. Then, I had an idea.

"Hey, let me go to the kitchen and see if there's ice."

So I turned around and walked back into Nel's room. I shouted to make her wake up. "Say Nel, where's the kitchen in this place?"

She mumbled, "Go look for it yourself smarty pants."

I frowned, "Fine, I think I would." I stoke out my tongue out at her but she didn't see. I walked out the room and closed the door.

-xxxxx—

Fifteen minutes went by and I still couldn't find the kitchen. Then near the sitting room in the basement, I saw the kitchen. It was nice and looked very modern. Then I saw someone inside the kitchen.

"Hey servant over there," I commanded loudly "Can you give me a pack of ice for my forehead?" I placed my hands on my sides and looked as if I was mad at the servant.

The servant turned around and it was no other than Sebastian. He was doing the dishes and his coat was off. He looked very cute and attractive and that made me blush. Then he said, "Excuse me but what did you just say?"

My body froze as the Butler said those harsh words, "I mean, can you please give me an icepack for my forehead? It really hurts." I began to rub my forehead.

The man smiled at me and walked up to me. My heart was beating fast as those red eyes came up closer to me. Why did I have to see him like this especially if I was half-naked?

He touched my forehead while his gloves were still on. It amazed me that someone with those gloves on would even do the dishes. "Well, the bump doesn't look too bad. Just a little rest and it should be fine."

He smiled at me and out of nowhere, he kissed my forehead. I was completely frozen and I didn't show any reaction from it. I wanted to just grab his face and kiss him back but I didn't. It would let me look bad and more importantly, I would make a bad move on it.

He continued, "Lady Rachel, is everything okay?"

_Okay, this is starting to become a little weird when he's close to me like this._ I thought to myself.

"Everything is alright. I just really needed some ice." I chuckled nervously.

"Well, you look scared and it really worried me. Can I help you escort to your room again?"

I nodded nervously, "Just give me something to treat the pain and I should be fine."

He smiled, "Your forehead is fine. Believe me, I'm one hell of a butler; I know these kinds of situations because of my master. I just tell him to get some rest and he should be okay."

"But I'm not like your master and everyone else. I like being who I am and I want to be treated differently."

We left the kitchen and started to walk up the room. We passed up a couple of hallways and stairs and I saw a huge portrait of two lovely people on the wall. It looked like Ciel's parents but I wasn't sure.

So I asked, "Is this very lovely couple Ciel's parent's?"

"You should know who are these people my lady." Then, he paused. "That's right; you've never been here before."

I looked up at him, "Exactly, I'm not related to anyone here so I don't know anyone here. I'm adopted so you have to help me out."

We paused and stared at the picture, "That's Ciel's mother and father. They passed away some years ago."

"From what?" I said trying to clarify on what he told me.

"Someone set a fire here at the mansion and it nearly killed Ciel but killed his parents. That's how I met Ciel in the first place."

He takes of one of his gloves and shows me this mystical drawing that was on this hand. He explained what it was. "He's under a contract with me. It means that once he summons me, I will be the only one who would devour his soul up."

I got chills when he says this and I suddenly backed away from him. The butler that I got a liking to was strange but in a good way.

With a worried expression on his face, he said, "I'm sorry that I scared you. No one like you should get scared around me. It would be ruining the lady features that you have."

I felt a sigh of relief. Then I started to smile and blush, "That's okay. It just I didn't know that you were someone like that."

"I promise not to scare you like that again. I understand that it was hard for you to hear something like that."

I didn't know if he was trying to show sympathy to me or not but it kind of hurt a little. It made me feel kind of uncomfortable but I took it in.

"Well, shall we keep walking to my room Mr. Butler?" I didn't know his name at the time but I called him that anyway.

"Call me Sebastian. Everyone including your sister calls me that in this place."

He took a hold of my hand and I smiled at him, "Okay then Sebastian. Take me back to my room."

"Watch your steps because the stairs could mess up if not careful. Young master almost fell off these stairs but I caught him in time."

I giggled. My thoughts about him changed and I was really getting to like this guy even more now.

A few minutes later, I entered my room which was next to Nel's. Sebastian opened the door for me as I walked to my temporarily bed. I was tired and wanted to go to sleep for the rest of the day. I started to change to my nightgown which made Sebastian turned his back around. I didn't want someone I just met looking at me naked. With my body, I think no one should look at me. Sebastian walked in the room once again and tried his best to tuck me in bed.

He smiled, "Well, get some rest from your long journey here. Tomorrow, we were planning to take you and Nel shopping for the dinner party with Lady Elizabeth if she could do it and her other family."

"Is it another party for Ciel?" I said curiously.

He sighed, "Yes it is."

"Well, I'm looking forward to tomorrow then." I yawned and went back to sleep. Sebastian walked to the door and turned off the lights by lighting out a candle.

"Have pleasant dreams Lady Rachel." He said with his sexy voice.

"You too Sebastian if you ever sleep." I sat up and winked at him. He winked back at me and he once again smiled with his teeth showing. He closed the door gently and I went to dream land. I checked the time and it was only 10 o'clock.

"Hmm, Nel isn't asleep at this time so I don't know why I can't hear anything from her room. Is it because we're going shopping with Ciel and Sebastian tomorrow?"

As I said this, I went back to sleep thinking about what would Sebastian say when I wake up tomorrow.

To be

Continued


	4. Nel's Moment

**Author's note**: Yes! Chapter 4 is here. We are getting close to the nearby…*cough* M scene lol! Please read at your own will and don't forget to comment ^^.

**Sebastian**: Am I late?

**Rachel**: oO… No… You came in time =D

* * *

**~Nel's moment~**

It has been only a few hours since the arrival at my cousin's mansion. I was slowly waking up because my cousin, my adopted sister, Sebastian and I had to go shopping. One of the servants came into my room and told me to get ready. It was Maylene looking hyped up like she was high on caffeine.

"Nel, it's time to wake up. Master Ciel is waiting for you downstairs to eat breakfast."

I sat up from my bed and wiped up my eyes, "I'm not hungry at the moment."

"But the master has something planned for you personally after breakfast."

"Like what?"

Maylene tried to fix my bed but she made it worse, "He wanted you to play a game with him."

"What kind of game?"

"You already know. It's the game that you planned to play with him."

I got off my bed and tried to put on the same outfit that I wore earlier but it was a different color.

I continued to say, "You mean that board game that predicts couple's futures?"

"Of course silly girl." Maylene said fixing her glasses.

I was shock to know that Ciel would really want to play that game. I was only kidding because I knew that Ciel didn't like playing those kinds of games. I was curious to know what he was planning to do with this game.

* * *

I walked downstairs and went into the sitting room. Ciel was the only person inside the room drinking some kind of drink in a porcelain tea cup. He was wearing a different outfit today but it was the same style and he had on his usual eye-patch. He took a sip of his drink and looked at me.

"So, I see that Nel has finally wakened up. Come take a seat and we can begin playing this game."

I nodded and sat across of him. We were sitting near a window and I was drinking Jasmine Tea. Ciel on the other hand was drinking Earl Grey.

I asked Ciel why he likes drinking tea and he told me that tea makes a person feel more important. So I guess that he feels important and to me, I must feel important to him.

I took a sip of my tea, "So who do you think should we the couples?"

"What about we play as people that we know?"

I shrugged, "Sure why not."

Ciel finished his tea and grabbed the little chips that came with the game. "I'll play me and you and I don't care who you play."

"Why do you want to play as us for?" I was curious because I thought he was going to choose his fiancée and himself.

"I think that as cousins, we work together better than if Lady Elizabeth & I were together." Now, who are you going to play as?" Ciel remarked.

"I was thinking maybe I would play as Sebastian and Rach. They seem to create a cute couple."

Ciel started to cough after I said these words about Sebastian and my sister.

"Are you okay Ciel?"

"I'm fine." He lied, "You really amuse me Nel."

I gave him a confused look. Then I grabbed my chips and we started the game. We each roll a dye and took turns when we roll our dice. Oddly enough, Ciel was losing and I was winning.

"Wow, I envy you Ciel." I said.

"Why are you so envious of me losing? My team is losing because all I was getting were cards that just say 'keep trying' or something like that."

"I love my cousin very much." I smiled. "I love to win and play as different people. Why did you think that I was the one who created this game?"

Ciel gave me a disgusted look. I didn't care because according to this game, it seems like my pair will have a bright future ahead of them. The two might even hook up faster and the bond won't be just guest & servant but something closer.

"Nel, it's your turn now."

I grabbed a card and it gave me something interesting. It reads "_Your lover_ (meaning the pair) _will experience something that will be bigger than what they'll imagine. Be ready for surprises because all couples will experience something interesting in their life_."

I moved my chips around the board and I was near the end of the game. I yelled, "Yes! My pair might hook up."

"Damn. That means that my butler won't be concentrating on his job. I thought he wasn't into people in that way." He took a sip of his tea and rolled his dye.

"I got a six Nel."

I shrugged and took the last sip of my tea, "Go ahead. It's only a silly game that predicts couples' futures. Probably what this game says might not even come true anyway."

Ciel mumbled quietly, "Well you don't know. Maybe it might be the complete opposite."

He moved his chips again and landed on the wrong spot; it didn't look good.

"Wait, how did you get there even though you were all the way in the near beginning of the board?"

"The card that I picked said that I can continue on and stand in any spot of the board."

I don't get it. He's playing the game wrong and he's cheating in this game because he feels like it. "You know what Nel. I'm done playing this game. This is more stupid than I thought and I'm hungry."

He got off his chair and walked into the living room. I sat there feeling upset that Ciel didn't like the game. Now I'm really curious to know why he wanted to play the game. Maybe he was just bored and wanted to do something to pass time. Then, I remembered that today, we were supposed to go shopping.

"Hey Ciel, wait up."

Ciel turned around and saw me running down the hallway. Then, he pointed with his cane at me. "Don't run in my house Nel. We aren't little children anymore and I don't want to treat my dearest cousin as one got it?"

I froze and became silent. He was acting weird since the game and I didn't know why. Then I said, "Ciel, are you forgetting that we were going shopping today?"

He sighed, "I knew already. Just get ready to go because we're going right now to downtown London." Ciel kept walking and called his butler to do something.

I folded my arms and looked around the home, "Ciel is planning something I know it."

* * *

We were finally in downtown London. My sister and I were sitting on one side of the wagon while Ciel and Sebastian were sitting on the other. We didn't say anything to one another until we finally made it to downtown London.

"Wow, I haven't been to downtown London in a while. I'm curious to know what store we're going to today." Rach was smiling away. She was happy to go shopping to go shopping since she's the type of girl that likes to spend money.

"I'm really looking forward to shopping with you guys today. What do you guys usually buy?" Rach said smiling at Ciel.

"I buy usually things that I need for my toy company. It's a free marketing economy after all so everything should be fine."

The driver interrupted Ciel, "Excuse me Mr. Phantomhive but your destination has arrived. It looks like inside of your store there has been quite a dozen customers."

"Of course, Christmas is not that far away is it that right young master?" Sebastian smiled.

"Certainly, but this isn't the only store we want to visit today. We need to look for things that pertain to tomorrow evening."

"What's happening tomorrow Ciel?" I said with concern.

"It's another party for Lady Elizabeth and me."

Rach and I exchanged looks. How many parties are held at that place just for those two? It was starting to annoy me a little.

We got off the wagon and for ten minutes, I was staring at this gorgeous blue and lavender dress. Rach was trying on some of the dresses and heels as Sebastian was complimenting her.

_Wow, my plan is working_. I thought. I looked to my right and I noticed that Ciel wasn't next to me anymore because usually, we liked to talk about what was best for us to get at stores. Then a few seconds later, I see Ciel and Sebastian coming out with shopping bags from the store we were visiting.

"Guys, how in the world you get to carry all of those bags?"

"Actually," Ciel said, "Your sister was doing all of the shopping at this… store. She wanted to find something that best fits you."

Sebastian looked at the window with the dress I was looking at. He looked at me and smiled calmly. "Lady Rachel told me to tell you that the dress that you're looking at is already yours."

"How did she know that I was into that dress?" I said with a confused look.

Rach finally came out of the store and had the dress in her shopping bag. I went up to her and confronted her on how did she knew about the dress. "I saw the dress inside and well, I asked the others if it was okay to get it for you."

I turned my direction to the two men with astonishment, "Is it true you two?"

"Nel, you heard her. I bought it for you not just because of being your cousin but it was because I really thought it might suit you." Ciel took out a box and gave it to me.

"Inside are some nice shoes that go nicely with your dress."

I opened up the box and it was no other than Dolce Cabana 1 inch lavender heels. They were the prettiest shoes that I ever seen.

"Wow, these are very nice. How could you afford these shoes?"

"We're the Phantomhives." Ciel remarked. "We can afford anything and you know damn well we can."

I laughed, "Okay then Mr. Smarty pants. Let's go home and get ready for tomorrow evening."

We went back on the wagon and trailed our way back to the mansion.

To be

continued


	5. Nel's Game

**Author Note: **Wohoo! Today was my bday so I was having a blast xD. I played video games, hung out with a friend, and looked at 18+ books. Well, today, I turn 18~!

**Sebastian**: I thought you already did that?

**Rachel**: Shhh… Let's not spoil the surprise.

**Author's Note**: Oh you guys xD. Enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to comment~!

**~Nel's Game~**

When we came home from the shopping, my mother was standing by the entrance waiting for us.

"Oh great, it's mom." I said sarcastically. "I'm wondering why she's standing there."

Ciel looked out the window and saw mom as well, "She looks really flattered to see you ladies."

The wagon stopped and mother ran up to us. She looked really elated like Ciel said. "Girls, Lady Elizabeth has arrived." She faces her direction at Ciel. "Ciel, Lady Elizabeth wants to talk to you. She wants to discuss about the people coming over to the party tomorrow."

We got off the wagon and walked inside. Sebastian, Ciel, & mom were walking ahead of me & Rach was talking away. I looked at her who couldn't stop smiling.

"So, what's with the happy face? Have you and Sebastian made accquaintant well?"

She looked at me, "We were talking to each other the other day and well," She came up to my ear and whispered quietly. "He kissed my forehead."

"Lucky you; I envy you so much but I wish I was in that situation with someone that I liked."

Rach placed a hand on my left shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll find someone. Might be crazy but I think Ciel is slowly starting to like you." She walks away to her room as I stand by the entrance to the rooms with the huge portrait of Ciel's mom and dad frozen like ice.

How can my very own cousin end up liking me like that? That's just plain weird. I thought this to myself. Then I continued up the stairs and headed down the hallway to the guest room where I was staying. In front of my door was Sebastian holding onto some shopping bags. I didn't see Rach around so I was assuming that she went to see mom who was down the hall.

"Lady Nel. I haven't talked to you since you came here. How are you doing?"

I blushed, "I'm doing okay thank you. Whose things are inside?"

He looked down at them, "Why, these are the things that were bought at the store. They're your items. Should I help you carry them inside your room?"

I opened the door, "Sure Sebastian thanks."

He took a hold of my hand and kissed it. I looked down the hall and I saw Rach looking at Sebastian and me. She looked really mad and scared.

"Sebastian, I'm flattered for you being a gentleman but you didn't have to do that." I said giggling.

"I'm just being nice to my guest." He said carrying my things inside my room. I went on my bed and one at a time I placed one item after another. Sebastian walked back out and smirked at me.

"See you tomorrow night Lady Nel." He said and walked out.

The next day, it was the night of the party. I was about to get ready until Rachel comes running in with her new dress for tonight and matching head gear and shoes.

"Nel, what was that all about last night?" She said throwing the things down on the floor.

"Lady, calm down. Don't mess up your new clothes. We were just talking and what not. That wasn't the first time that he did that to a lady, believe me." I said.

"Oh good, I thought he was trying to get you. Anyway, want to see my new pretty hat and black and red corset dress?"

I shrugged, "Sure, why not? Go to your room and try it on."

She smiled at me and ran to her room. I was looking at my dress and smiled. I was dying to try mines on and so I did.

I took off my outfit and changed my hair. My hair was down and wavy and it barely covered my chest. Then I unzipped my dress from the back and put it over my head. I tied the bow that was attached to the dress carefully and put it on the gloves that came with it. Afterwards, I changed my shoes into my new heels that I had a feeling that I couldn't walk into. And finally, I walked carefully to the mirror that's by the dresser when you enter in and applied my lip gloss and foundation.

"Wow, this is gorgeous. For some strange reason, I look like a princess that came out of a ball." Then I tried to make myself throw up.

"Can't believe I said that, like who in all people would want me to become a stupid princess?"

I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I said.

"Who do you think? It's me Rachel." She opened the door and stared at me.

"Nel, the dress is so pretty. You look very elegant and perfect and slim." She ran up to me and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Boy, I wish I can be just as cool as you."

I blushed, "Thanks. You're the one who picked it out for me. I like your dress too."

Then, I stared at her with dismay, "Is that dress a little too sexy for you?"

"Hmm, Actually Sebastian helped me picked it out and thought I looked very pretty."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course he'll like it. What would mom say about your dress?"

I don't know and I don't care if mom doesn't like the dress or not. Anyways, let's go downstairs."

I nodded and we both walked out of the room.

Down the hall, we saw Finny, Bard & Maylene talking about something.

"Nel, let's eavesdrop in their conversation."

I whispered, "Why? We would get –"

"Hello ladies." We both turned around and saw Ciel looking really nice. He wasn't really wearing the usual but it made him look like a real master.

"You two look very nice today." Ciel looked disgusted. He mumbled, "I hate complimenting people."

Rach shoved my shoulder, "OWWW! What was that for?"

"Curtsy Nel."

"But I don't want to with these heels."

Ciel came up to me with his cane and wrapped his arm around mine. "Look, don't force her to do anything got it? I only tell her what it's expected when you guys are here."

_Whoa, what just came out of Ciel's mouth? He shouldn't talk to Rach like that. That was really rude._ "Ciel, don't say that."

He frowned, "Well sorry. I just hate how other people treat each other like they're animals."

Rachel looked pissed, "Fine then. This is his home so I should respect it. I'll go and see how mom is doing."

Rachel walked ahead of us while Ciel and I went the other way of the hall to the main floor. When we got there, already people were hanging out more like family. Then, I heard a familiar voice coming from the stairs. It was no other than Lady Elizabeth.

"Ciel, Nel, it's so nice to see you two." She waved at us and walked down the steps.

"Well is it Lady Elizabeth. I've been waiting for you." He lied.

"I know Ciel. How come you're not wearing the outfit that I bought you earlier this week?"

He shrugged, "It was too small so I went to the store and bought this one instead."

She didn't pay attention and stared at me. "Why Nel, that dress is very cute. Why, I have the exact same dress at home but it is a different color. I think it just looks more flattering on me."

At that moment, I wanted to kill the squirt but I didn't. I kept my cool and just smiled.

"Well next time, I want to see it Liz."

"Okay, maybe the next party." She waved by at me and walked away to the other adults.

Up ahead, I noticed that Rach and Sebastian weren't around. Then, I had an idea.

"Ciel, have you seen Sebastian?"

"He was supposed to take your stepsister somewhere. I believe it was the garden in the courtyard in the back."

I thought for a moment about the two and grabbed Ciel's hand. "Ciel, follow me. We're going to the courtyard."

"Why do you want to go to the courtyard for? We're about to eat soon."

"Oh no reason." I smirked at him.

So we walked to the courtyard outside and saw Rach and Sebastian talking. "What a very nice afternoon. I never seen a courtyard so beautiful have you?" Rach said with a flirtatious tone in her voice

"This is one of the only courtyards that I visit my lady. You know, you look very nice today. I'm happy that you chose that wonderful dress."

She looked up at Sebastian. My heart was beating fast just looking at the two. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I just didn't want them to feel like someone is watching them. "Oh thank you Sebastian."

As she was saying this, she played with her curls and looked down at her toes. Sebastian smiled at the girl and wrapped his arm around her waist. He lifted up her face with his gloveless finger and tried to kiss her on the lips. When he was a couple of centimeters away from her face, I screamed loudly.

"YES! The game was right!" I jumped up and down and I fell onto the grass springing my ankle.

"OWWW! Stupid heels." I said rubbing my ankle.

The couple turned around and whispered at one another.

"Say, is it that Ciel and Nel?" Rach said.

"My lady it is."

"Why are they here for?"

"Honestly, I have no clue."

The two of us walked back in the mansion feeling really stupid. Ciel remarked, "I told you about not listening to people conversations but you didn't listen."

I looked at my cousin, "Well, it was for you and mines sake since we both never seen the two of them acting so strange like that."

To be honest, I thought that the two of them looked really cute together. I thought to myself, _I wish I was just as brave and flirtatious as Rach is but I can't. It will ruin my image and personally, I think I'll just stay the way I am tonight and forever._

The game that Ciel and I played earlier worried me. _Is that game really accurate when it comes to lovers? Will I ever have a lover? Will I ever experience something as cool and hott as the relationship between my stepsister and Sebastian? More importantly, does Ciel really like me like that like Rach said?_

All of those questions will be answer that night.

To be continued


	6. Rach's Dinner

**Author's note**:Merry Christmas! The Phantomhive's won't be helping out today since it's the holidays. We are almost done (which is too bad lol). That's okay though because I got another fanfic to post up soon. Keep reading and don't forget to review. =)

**~Rach's Dinner~**

I was really excited for the dinner & dance that night. I had on a new dress that I picked out that day and I didn't really had makeup on, just gloss. My hair was in a ponytail with some down in the back. I also had a hat that matched with the dress & it came with a bow. The outfit looked kind of not lady like because of the off shoulder sleeves and the skirt came up to my knees but I didn't care. All I cared about was having fun have great food.

I walked my way to the dining room and saw Nel sitting next to her mother on her left. There was an empty seat next to her and I went to that spot. She looked extremely bored just looking around and back at mom.

"Say Nel, what are you thinking of?"

"Oh nothing really. I'm thinking about this game that Ciel and I were playing earlier and ever since that time, he seemed to be acting kind of strange. It bugs me!"

"I see. Well, something will out." I said sitting down.

A few seconds later, Ciel comes walking inside the room with Sebastian behind him. Ciel sat by his usual spot while the butler was kindly pushing his chair in.

Ciel looks at his butler, "So, what's for dinner tonight Sebastian?"

"Well, your dinner will be an elegant steak tartar with Britain's highest quality Caviar and your pick of tea."

"Give me the usual Earl Grey."

Sebastian nodded and walked away. Then Nel's stomach started to growl. "Man, I'm hungry. What's there to eat?"

I shrugged, "Who knows. We might have something delicious." And I was pretty close.

A few seconds later, Sebastian came back with Ciel's dinner on a cart and his tea. Also, there was an assorted amount of sweets to choose from and not to mention, there was tea for Nel's and I liking. Mom just had Columbian Coffee which I find very nasty.

Sebastian looks at our direction and does his usual smile. "Ladies, today's dinner would be chicken soup with freshly homemade French bread and a chose of cheese for your liking. When finish, you can get to have a chose of deserts for yourselves."

He placed our chicken soups in front of us and the bread with the choices of cheese that was there. There was Cheddar, cream cheese, or Swiss. Nel took the cream cheese and I took the cheddar. We both took a sip of our soap and smiled.

"This is really delicious. Who made this?" I said looking at Ciel.

"Bard made the dinner with the most guidance with me." Sebastian said.

"Well tell him the soap is superb." Nel said with thumbs up. Ciel rolled his eyes and continued eating his raw meat and drinking his Earl Grey.

Ten minutes later, I was finally finished with my dinner and took a bite of one of the deserts. I chose this creamy and fresh cherry cheesecake that could melt in your mouth within seconds. For the first time, I was eating properly and was taking my sweet time eating. Then Nel took a bite of her Chocolate Sponge Cake with whipped cream and went to heaven too.

She said, "What a fabulous cake. This makes the pain on my ankle feel more relaxed and less painful."

Ciel turned his direction to his cousin with a concern look, "Are you sure that you feel okay?"

"I'm okay." She gets off her seat and slowly walks out of the dining room. Mom looks at the rest of us like there is something going on and gets up as well.

"Why isn't anyone watching my Nel for? She's hurt."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, she's fine. If you worry so much," Ciel takes a sip of his tea and gets up too. "Then I might was well follow you since you're my guest."

"But…" Ciel takes a hold of her hand and walks away.

I'm all by myself in the dining room with Sebastian taking a seat next to me. I guess he was tired to be standing up but instead he just wanted to stay with me as I enjoy my tea and cheesecake.

I broke the silence, "So, is it tiring to be a butler?" What kind of question did I asked? I guess I was amazed on how handsome was Sebastian sitting next to me. Then, the charming butler looks at me.

"Not really since my master makes things really exciting."

I blushed and giggled, "That's good that it isn't too stressful." Then I shook my head. I almost forgot to ask him about earlier when I spotted him with Nel by the room.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it my lady?"

My heart just skipped a beat. I think I'm being paranoid but when I heard him said that, I went crazy inside.

"Do you really like Nel because last night, I saw you kissing her hand like a princess?"

Then Sebastian chuckles, "What makes you think that I like her? To be honest, demons don't have feelings."

_Crap, he doesn't like me then even though I'm starting to like him._

He then continued with his statement, "But I believe that you're much more attractive than she is."

I placed my fork down and just went to heaven or should I say Purgatory since he's a demon. Did this demon just called me attractive? I can see that my cleavage are slightly bigger but come on, everything else is nothing compared to Nel. She's smaller and has bigger eyes.

I coughed quietly and said with a shock look, "You really mean so?"

He nodded, "Of course I mean it. Demons don't lie."

"Then what is up with Maylene over there looking at you like prince charming?" I pointed to Maylene who was standing behind us with an overly excited look.

"Sorry to interrupt but Bard and I need your help in the kitchen Sebastian."

"I'll be there shortly but you guys can try to do whatever by yourself."

Maylene nodded and swiftly walked herself out of the kitchen. Then I continued talking to the guy. "Like I said before, what about Maylene, she's the only girl here once Nel and I leave here tomorrow."

"She's okay too but for an extremely long time, I've discovered a human girl like no other and it's you."

I laughed, "Oh really Sebastian. What do you see in me then?" I said taking a bite of my cake. Seriously, I had no clue what he sees in me but to me, I see something in him that makes me like him. He's handsome, could cook and clean, acts gentle and he's devoted to people that he in a way cares about like Ciel (even though he only seems to be more concern for Ciel's soul).

"For starters, you're very lady-like like when Ciel had to cross-dress for this party a while back. Secondly, your personality when we first met was cruel and cute. And last but certainly not least, your figure for someone your age is adult like, _mature_ and beautiful." His look after saying those words looked very flirtatious. His smile grew and his eyes looked really sexy. I tried not to do anything stupid but I did.

Without control or even thinking, I went up to his face and kissed his cheek lightly. My face was red from the embarrassment and how my mouth looked from the cheesecake.

"Sorry if the cheesecake messed up your face bout I couldn't control myself. It's just those words really touched my me even though I don't quite get how can my personality is cruel."

"No apologies my lady, it will come off when I touch it." He touched his right cheek where I kissed it and the cheesecake went away. His fingers weren't even dirty which isn't really surprising.

Then I got off my seat and stretched out my body. I couldn't stand just sitting there but it doesn't matter. Sebastian got up with me and followed me up to my room.

I opened up the door to my room and went inside with Sebastian. I took off my hat and boots and set them by the dresser. Then I went back to my bed and went under the covers. I still had my dress on but I didn't feel like going to bed yet and taking off my clothes. Luckily, Sebastian was standing by the edge of my bed waiting for something from me.

I yawned, "Sebastian, before I go to bed, can I have a cup of some warm milk?"

"But my lady, why do you want to go to sleep now? It's only ten at night and the party isn't even over yet."

"I'm tired from the excitement from today and I like to eat something before I sleep."

Then, the butler flicked his bang over and went to my face.

"Well we don't have any milk at the moment."

I sat up, "Is there anything else then?"

"Well there is but I don't feel like going down. Maybe I can try to make you fall into the deepest sleep that you will experience my lady."

I rose an eyebrow up and I looked confuse at those words. "Is it a lullaby because lullabies are too old for me?"

He took off his gloves slowly and all I saw was his bare hands. He pulled down my glasses and placed them next to the dresser. I had no clue what was going to happen but the way he looked at me and how sexy he took off my glasses, I already knew that he wanted to do something.

"It's not a lullaby sweetie. It's something that you humans do and it is called _love_."

To be continued


	7. Rach's magic

**Author's Note: ****Haha, Happy New Year Guys! This is the anticipated chapter y'all been waiting for xD. TBH, eating chocolates and thinking about guys really paid off writing this chapter hehe. Please, leave your fantasies behind and go get some ecstasy. This chapter would make you get into it a hell a lot!**

**~Rach's "magic"~**

Like I said earlier, I was in for my money on what was going to happen next. My eyes were a little blurry because my glasses were off and the butler was very close to me. He slowly took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. I stared into his dazzling eyes but my mind was on other things like how would everyone react when they find out that the butler and I were doing things that weren't appropriate in the family. What could happen to my reputation of being one of the Phantomhive family members? Would anyone still love me eaten if I sin with this guy?

Sebastian took a good stare of my whole body and took a hold of my face. His lip touched mine and was kissing me passionately. He said under his breath seductively, "Don't pay attention to anything that might distract you. Only concentrate on me my lady."

Sebastian started to kiss me once again and his eyes were closing slowly. I felt his tongue rub against mine. I couldn't control myself but his mouth was so soft and warm… He stopped and paused to look at me. He stepped back and started to undress. I started to undress myself until I had my underwear left. My eyes were watery and I really couldn't see him that well. His mouth was tracing his way down my neck and sucking it hard.

I squealed, "Eh, Sebastian…"

He moaned under his breath. It was very sexy and seductive, "My lady, stay calm and relax. I won't make you feel tainted."

"Yes… Sebastian…"

After that, I relaxed my body and let Sebastian do all of the work. I had no experience with this so I just let this all go to him. He continued kissing and sucking on my neck and his hands were squeezing my breast. The feeling was awkward but yet at the same time, it felt really calming and nice. At first he was sucking my neck but then, he kept kissing and sucking my whole body until he reached down to my precious spot.

I moaned, "Ha…ha… Sebastian, stop…"

"My lady, why do you want me to stop? The fun has just gotten started."

"I don't know… It's just – "

I was interrupted when all of the sudden, I felt his tongue touching at my precious spot. I moaned but in a way, it felt really awkward. How can a demon do such a thing to me? After I was thinking about the many questions that were spinning in my head, I felt something soft and thick rubbing on my precious spot. All the pleasure that I got at that moment was 2 or even 3 times the amount of pleasure that I could get if I was with someone else.

Then Sebastian raised his head up from licking me and looked at me once more. "How does it feel when someonetastes you what you humans call it? Do you want me to stop?"

I wanted him to stop by saying 'yes' but instead I said the complete opposite. "Sebastian, that… isn't… enough for me."

He cleaned up his lips from the wetness. Then he said smirking devilishly, "My lady, you taste really sweet and sexy. You should try it yourself."

My eyes perked up, "No thank you very much."

Sebastian chuckled. He continued to touch my precious spot as I started to feel kind of warm. The warmth sensation that I felt that day was something that was hard to describe. This feeling was no other than pleasure, the "magic of love".

I moaned quietly, "Oh Sebastian, don't…stop." I squeezed the sides of the bed and lifted my head to see him work his way up.

As he was kissing my lower abdomen, he placed his hand inside once more trying to make me come with his penis. His other hand was feeling all over my body making me moan.

"How does it feel now?" He said taking his hand out of me. It was liquidly and the smell was nasty.

"Keep…going."

He continued with the fingering and placed his thick thing inside of me. He was making moaning noises and he started to come too except that the liquid on his hands were clear I should say. He was touching my face and kissing my lips once more but then I tasted something sweet and disgusting from his lips. It was his thumb which was from touching himself. I was breathing hard because of the throbbing on the bed that was caused by him. I was in a new dimension.

"Sebastian…" I said passionately.

His eyes were shining in lust. "Yes my lady."

I felt his warm face on my cheekbones kissing away down my neck. I suddenly had the best feeling in my life. "The sweet taste I felt just now, was that from you?"

He groaned softly, "Of course it's from me. It could be from you but who knows my lady." He then whispered in my ears, "Shall we continue under the covers? Your body shall be preserved and not spoiled for my liking. I'm looking forward to tasting the other you as well."

And so, we went under the covers of my bed and continued to where we left off except that I was in control of the whole routine and I was on top. He was my personal butler.

"Since you're my butler for the night, will you by any chance let me control you so that you'll know where to touch me?"

"But my lady, tonight I will be guiding the way. The next time this happens again, you can be the one that's in control. Since now you know the feeling called love, you can always have a piece of me."

I giggled, "For the rest of the night, call me by my real name. It makes things feel sexier." Then I placed my mouth into his and nipped lightly on his lip. My tongue had a mine of its own when it slides down from his mouth. I wanted to try to so call "taste" him but he wouldn't let me. So I ruffled his jet black soft hair and kissed him throughout the whole thing. Then when he thought that I was overdoing it (which I was), we were back in our original positions. I was on the bottom and he was on top.

He once more went down my neck and continued to throb inside of me. All of a sudden, he made a throb that felt relaxing and very pleasurable. It made me arch my back and come.

"Sebastian…" I said.

He moaned, "Hmm, I guess this is where you want me to keep going."

I moaned once more, "Ah…ah…" The throbbing was going slightly faster and the kissing on my neck and torso was getting more intense. Seriously, this could've been going on all the time but the next day, Nel and I would have to leave the mansion. Maybe one day, Ciel & Sebastian could visit the house and we could finish there.

He grabbed my chest once more and played around with my you know what's which were hard. Heat was running throughout my body as he began to suck on them and messing with his tongue. I was squeezing onto his hair and my feet were stiff. At first I thought this was going to feel awkward but as we were doing that for the past hour, the pleasure and fun were kicking in.

I squealed as he was sucking and playing with my chest. "Ah… Sebastian." I arched my back with another big thrust came from the butler.

He lifted up his face and looked into me again, "Rach, your taste from this was very sweet, sweeter than milk." His moaning and seductive personality that night really turned me on. The way he touched, tasted, sucked, licked and all of the above was something to not forget. The way he tasted from the touching he did when he was coming was very tasteful and fun. I was wondering if Nel ever felt if someone liked Sebastian or any guy would do these sorts of things to her.

"Say Sebastian. What do you think will happen if Ciel was ever doing this to anyone he liked…"

"Well for one thing." He said sucking on my other breast. "He would most definitely enjoy the pleasure of it. If lucky, I would have a strong feeling that he would do this sort of thing to Nel."

I said lifting his head up to me, "Sweetie, I think you'll be right."

As we were doing it throughout the night, next door, it seemed like Ciel had something planned with Nel. I wasn't sure what it was but the two seem to enjoy themselves. I could hear them coming down the hall.

"Sebastian, I think we should be a little quieter. I could hear them coming down the hall. You can sleep with me tonight and you can do whatever you want."

He placed a finger on my lips to let me be quiet. "I will but you would have to speak quieter too. Let's continue since you would be really tired in the morning."

I nodded and throughout the whole night, I was getting my magic.

To be continued


	8. Marriage and Portrait Final Chapter

**Hi everyone, I have bad news. There won't be another sex scene because my BFF got jealous of Rach's sex scene (therefore, the chapter wasn't as good as she thought). So there won't be another sex scene -_-'. But you know, you can always imagine how it was like and all I can tell you is... it was very interesting :D. Anyways, here's the last chapter.. and Mr. Tanaka is narrating this chapter ^-^.**

**~Marriage and Portrait~**

It was the last day of the three days and two night trip in the Phantomhive Manor for Nel and Rachel. The day was very nice and sunny; fall and winter plants were coming out. It was really a nice day to go back home to their cottage that they were staying outside of town.

The first person to get up was no other than Rachel. She was getting her clothes on and setting her hair at her best. She was very cheerful and overjoyed about the whole thing. At first, she wasn't looking forward to the stay but the irony was that she liked it. She came out of her guest room feeling really happy.

"Man that was an awesome night. I went to sleep feeling very grown up." She said hugging herself. The young lady walked down the next room which was apparently Nel's room. She knocked on the door.

"Sis, are you ready now to eat some delicious breakfast?" Nel was putting on her makeup and was applying on perfume. She rarely puts on makeup and so much perfume but she had a very legitimate excuse on why she should. She opened the door with a half tired look on her face.

Rachel frowned, "Nel, you look very tired. What's wrong?"

"Well, Ciel and I had sexual intercourse last night." She said very quietly.

Rachel gave her a puzzled look. "Really? I never heard of two cousins doing that."

Nel rolled her eyes, "Well, as I was walking to my room, I heard some commotion coming from your room. What were you and Sebastian doing?"

"The same thing you two were doing. It was, in a way, awkward because the guy could've been old like my dad but at the same time, it was great. It was painful but it was worth it."

For some reason, the two of them sounded as if they both really enjoyed the time but obviously, Rachel had a lot more fun than what Nel was expecting in her. She was glad that her adopted sister really enjoyed her time in the Phantomhive Manor.

The two girls walked with each other downstairs to the dining room where their mom was sitting. She didn't look very proud about the three day visit and she also had a hangover. Last night, the mother and the other adults, who include Lau & Ran Mao, were drinking and talking while Prince Soma & Agni were so drunk that someone from the place had to guide and watch them go home unharmed.

"Girls," The mom said. "I'm not feeling myself at the moment. We might not take the family portrait today."

Nel and Rachel opened their jaws in shock. Rachel was looking forward to it but it hit Nel the hardest because she wanted her wish to come true.

"What? Why can't we take the family portrait today? We can stay a little longer since you're obviously having a hangover. How long will it last until?"

The mother shrugged, "I don't know sweetie. We're leaving at noon."

Rachel folded her arms and was stomping her feet on the ground, "Noon? We would have enough time to do the family portrait! It's only eight o'clock and your silly hangover won't go away until then?"

Nel shoved her sister with her elbow, "Obviously women, don't yell at mom like that. Her head hurts from it. I mean just look at her. Can you be a little more considerate?"

"Well, it isn't my fault that she got drunk last night and wasn't able to take some stupid ass family portrait. Besides, I'm not blood related to you anyway so what's the big deal of having me inside the picture?"

Everyone got quiet after she said those things. The mom's head was throbbing in pain from the sudden out bursting and Nel felt something shoot inside of her. She couldn't believe that her sister didn't want to be in the next picture. Even though they're not blood related, she still sees Rachel as a little sister to her. She felt really offended but throughout the day, she didn't show the hurt.

A few minutes passed by and Ciel was in the dining room completely dressed. He had on a new kind of cologne that smelled like cotton candy. It really made him feel special and that was the reason why he wore it. He sat on his chair and placed his cane on the side. He grabbed the newspaper that was next to him and started to read. The three ladies looked at him reading the paper and couldn't believe (especially the mom) that the Earl would just ignore them like that.

The mom cleared her throat, "Well Ciel. You forgot to say good morning to us. Why are you being so rude today?"

He stared coldly at his aunt. He wasn't in the mood with a drunken person like herself. "I'm not being rude. I don't want to be part of your problems today."

His aunt chuckled nervously, "What are you talking about? I wasn't the one that was yelling like a crazy person earlier."

Rachel got furious after what her step-mother just said. She wanted to hit her so bad that she wouldn't give a damn on what happens to her reputation as one of them. Unfortunately, she didn't do that because Nel was there to hold her down if she ever puts a single finger on her.

"Grrr…" Rachel growled. She was not happy at the moment. "Why do you always have to say something negative about me? More importantly, why do you have to always attack Nel and blame every little problem on her instead on Elizabeth?"

Ciel couldn't believe the conversation that he was hearing at his table. Het set down his newspaper on his lap and gave both ladies an evil look. "Excuse me but I don't want any wild animals acting so childish at my table. You got it?"

Everyone nodded. Then a few seconds later, Sebastian and the other servants came into the room looking really puzzled. They had no idea on what was going on. So as usual, Sebastian goes to his master and gives him the daily mail. Ciel skims through them and tells his butler to place them next to the dresser nearby. He passes the two teenagers who weren't really calm and gave them one of his famous smiles.

"Good morning ladies." He says. They both smile back, "Good morning to you too."

Nel and Rachel sat next to each other from their parent and didn't bother to look at the partially drunk lady. They gave each other side glances and Nel gave another look at Ciel who acted as if nothing happened. For the next ten minutes, there was silence and everyone was eating their delicious breakfast. That's when until the mother broke the silence with a new topic.

"So ladies, how was your last night here?" She smiled at them but they didn't even bother to look at her. The two girls just looked at each other.

"Well mom," Nel said quietly. "I had a very nice dream about me and Ciel."

The mom took a sip of her Earl Grey. "Oh really, care to share the dream or that's personal? I would love-"

Rachel interrupted, "No, it's personal. She only told it to me and she wants things to keep between me and her for now on."

"Excuse me, but I was talking to my daughter not you."

"But you asked both of us the same damn question." Rachel starts to get teary.

"I don't care! When someone is talking, you have to be quiet. And watch your language especially if we're around the Earl."

Ciel takes a bite of his breakfast, "It's okay. I don't mind the language content in my home. And besides, don't talk to your own Step-daughter like that as is she was a whole different species."

Sebastian was wiping Ciel's mouth as he was saying that. "Aww, look at young master being all nice about the whole situation."

Ciel gave Sebastian a cold look like he always does, "Shut up! I wish you weren't always like this in front of our guests."

The butler chuckled, "Maybe our guests won't be _guests_ anymore."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry when everyone's done eating, I'll tell them the announcement. Young master already knows since I told him this morning. It isn't really that bad so I think everyone will be looking forward to what I'm going to say.

A few hours went by and everyone's things were packed up. The girls were looking around the mansion and thinking about how interesting it was to them. They moved their belongings to the sitting room and gave each other a worried look. They didn't know what Sebastian's announcement was before they left the place. They didn't know if it was good news or bad news. After all, he's a demon & a butler so you don't have a clue what he will do. The two girls started to talk to one another.

"So Rach, what do you think it's going to happen? Do you think we're going to have the family portrait after all?"

"I don't care about the portrait. It would be nice to take a picture but when it comes to family, I really don't care. You got a family that loves you so why should I care? And about Sebastian's announcement, I have really no idea."

Nel sighed, "Well, I think his announcement is related to you."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it. He was with you this time so it has to be that." Nel was thinking about the game she played with Ciel.

"Well, I hope you're right. I apologize about this morning between your drunken mom and me."

Nel patted her step-sisters head and gave her a hug. "It's okay. Let's see what's going to happen."

A few seconds later, the mom comes out with a completely different outfit and had makeup on. She didn't have her hangover anymore and her mind was clear of negativity. She apologized to her daughters and gave them a hug and a kiss.

"Say girls, are you ready for the family portrait soon? The cameraman will be here in fifteen minutes."

Both girls nodded joyfully. They were both excited especially Nel about the great news. _Hopefully_ Nel thought _Ciel will be able to smile this time_. As the girls were pampering one another, Ciel and his servants came into the sitting room looking very classy and sophisticated. Ciel was his usual self and Sebastian was as handsome as ever. It would scare you to think that Ciel was a little pre-teen and Sebastian is a demon.

The three ladies were looking at them like they saw celebrities; surely enough, they did look like celebs. "Oh my goodness, everyone looks fantastic." The mom said.

"You don't look bad yourself." Ciel smiled. He hated smiling towards his guests but he had a reason for it.

"So, what was this big announcement that you want to say?" The mom chuckled. Both girls got off the couch and curtsied towards them.

Ciel laughed, "You ladies don't have to do that."

Nel was puzzled, "Why not?"

Sebastian walks towards Nel & Rachel and stood between them. Both girls were nervous and confused to see Sebastian standing next to them. Ciel rolled his eyes at the scene and the servants were too excited. The mom, on the other hand, just looked confuse. The butler wrapped his left arm around Rachel's waist and gave her a kiss on top of her forehead.

"My announcement is that once Rachel is of proper age of consent, I want her to be my official lady."

Everyone couldn't believe on what they just heard. When Rachel turns sixteen, she could get married to Sebastian. What was shocking (especially to the mom) was that he was WAY older than her and he was also a demon. How in the world can someone like himself be into a human like herself?

Nel was really happy about that and gave her sister a great big smile. The mom's mouth was open wide from shock and her face was red from the sudden announcement of one of her daughters is getting married.

"Umm, can you repeat yourself again Sebastian my dear?" The mom said.

"Auntie, he isn't going to repeat anything. You heard what he had to say so that's it."

Rachel was in tears and was freaking nervous out of her life about it. "You mean, you're asking me to marry you…? How is that possible?"

Sebastian grinned at her and whispered in her ear, "I'll save the details later my lady."

Nel walked up to Ciel as everyone else was hovered around the "engaged" couple asking them questions. She whispered quietly to Ciel so that her mother couldn't hear.

"What was your reaction when Sebastian told you that and what did he do to Rach?"

"I was grossed out about him and the fact that he lost his virginity to a human girl. Why would he want to get married, I do not know. I couldn't believe that he likes humans like her even though he never had any attractions to them. He only likes cats because they aren't like humans."

"I feel you there buddy. Now you have an extra servant in the house. What's going to happen to me?"

Ciel shrugged, "You'll still be my favorite cousin and I'll always love you. When you come back next year, we'll continue to where we left off."

Nel was grossed out. Then, the doorbell ring and it was the cameraman. Sebastian let him in and told him where to go. He set the camera down and started to take out the equipment. The doorbell rung again and Lady Elizabeth with her maid came in looking marvelous as usual. Ciel grabbed his fiancée's hand and walked her to the sitting room. She didn't bother looking at her older sisters but she greeted her mother (who had a shock on her face).

"Everyone, gather by the couch and stand or sit up straight and proud. You all look marvelous today." The cameraman said. He was gay so it didn't really matter.

Rachel & Nel were sitting in the middle, Lady Elizabeth was sitting by Rachel, and Ciel was sitting my Nel. His Aunt was behind the couch and next to her was Maylene & Finny on her left; Sebastian & Bard were on her right. Everyone except for the mom was smiling away. It was the most awkward picture ever taken by the family because there were people that were a lower rank, the mom wasn't happy, and there was a demon that didn't even show up in the developed picture. It frightens the cameraman but he didn't care. What mattered is that he got his money.

Nel was glad that she was able to take the picture and to see her cousin smile once again. She was also glad that the demon and Rachel hooked up but she wasn't expecting a proposal from him either. The only thing she wishes could happen was to see her deceased Aunt Rachel & Uncle Vincent in the picture. She really liked them a lot and she wish that wherever they're at, they are in a happy place and to think that their son wasn't a virgin anymore. What turn of events that would've been…?

The end


End file.
